


Unexpected Visitor

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Sometimes it takes an action that seems out of place to happen to reassure yourself.
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected Visitor

The room was quiet except for the occasional pitter-patter of feet coming from the hallway. Randy stared at his hand as he lied in bed. He could have lost everything today. If he wasn't working then he had no way to support his daughter and if he couldn't support her then that meant losing her as well. Randy gently rubbed his fingers on the hair band that was wrapped around his finger. For now that was the only connection he had while he was working and he would be damned if some bratty punk with a bad bleach job was going to take it away from him. Soon the hallway fell silent, but his door slowly opened a crack.

"Is a Mr. Viper here?"

Randy stared at the door. Should he answer? If he pretended he wasn't in this room would Dean go away? Just what was the one person that made it a point to annihilate anybody who steps remotely close to him?

There was no time to reply as the door opened more and Dean shuffled in. The first thing Randy noticed was that Dean's hands were hidden behind his back. Was he planning to hit him over the head? No, he couldn't be thinking of that as adding insult to injury did not seem like a trait Dean had. Randy has seen and heard different stories about Dean, but nothing gave the impression that he wouldn't give a person a fair fight. If anything he went beyond what anybody would do to make sure his rival had every opportunity he did to fight. So no, even if this confused Randy he settled on sitting up and watching Dean.

Dean stood beside the bed and stared at Randy before bringing out fluffy, orange cat plush. Even while holding it out Dean still find a way to twist the fur between his fingers, but then gave up and just brought it up to his chest to hold and twirl the tail.

"I thought this'll help. Not that I think you like cats or anything. It's just that I heard that your kid likes cats or maybe it was somebody else's kid, but yeah…"

Randy continued to stare at Dean, who proceeded to start fidgeting and turning the cat plush over and over in his hands. A smirk found its way on Randy's face along with a chuckle (and all the tension from this unexpected visit lifted).

"Yeah it was my kid. Thanks."

"No problem. If ya need anything else just let me know."

Randy would be sure to keep that in mind and was already making mental notes to himself to maybe call him out for drinks once he was cleared from the hospital as Dean walked out of his room with a nod and little wave.

Nothing about this was right. Dean coming in and giving him a toy, Dean showing that maybe there is some room in his obsessive mind to think about somebody else that doesn't pertain to his revenge plans. Randy stared down at the orange cat plush and placed a hand on top of its back. He may be stuck in this hospital, but at least now he had more connections to what mattered to him most, even if it was in the form of an orange cat plush that reminded him of two people instead of one.


End file.
